official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GDhaxer95/Ideas.
I'll just write ideas I have on my mind for PI here. It'll be like a Compendum. And maybe, if I get good at building, I'll try to add some to my PI Mod if there will be RMOD. That's all. Some ideas that I writted and that i'll post here are already in the Fan Ideas Page. I'll change some ressources of some of my ideas too. Normal Mode Ideas Items Pressurization Chamber : * Type = Advanced Machine * Tier = Void * Buy Price = $789Octgt * Power Consumption = 1SpU * Resources Requiered = 100M Stone; 1M Iron; 650k Diamond; 200k Steel; 50k Turquoise AgSn; 10k Tessetite "The Pressurization Chamber is a not-so-complex machine used to make advanced materials. Any resource thrown in this machine is pressurized at 73549.875 bars. Astonish, isn't it?" The Pressurization Chamber is a Machine used to compress resources, it's mostly used to make Carbon from Coal. Recipes : * 1k Coal → (30s) → 1 Carbon * 2 Carbon → (1m00s) → 1 Diamond * 5 Atlantium → (1m30s) → 1 Abyssium ---- Resources Carbon : * Type = Resource * Tier = Void "Carbon is a pressurized form of Coal that is extremely light, resistent and moleable. It's main use is to make advanced industries stuff." Carbon is a resource made from the Pressurization Chamber with 1000 Coal. It's only used is to make advanced machinery. Extreme Mode Ideas Items Hydrolic Separator Pipe : ''' * Type = Pipe Machine * Tier = '''Dark Artist * Buy Price = $67Spqdt * Power Consumption = 15TU * Effect = Separate Heavy Water from Water. * Resources Requiered = 250 Talonite Dust; 140 Cobalt Plates; 75 Steel; 8 Titanium "A pipe machinery used to separate Heavy Water and Water." The Hydrolic Separator Pipe is a pipe machine used to separate Heavy Water from Water to fill the Deuterium Synthetizer that needs to be linked to a Pipe Network. It have 2 different outputs and the shape of an Y. One output is for Water while the other is for Heavy Water. The Heavy Water output is marked with a green color while the Water output is marked with a red color. Obviously, you'll need to link the Heavy Water output to the Deuterium Synthetizer input to make it work. Also, Water contains rarely Heavy Water (1M units of Water have a 0.015% chance of giving Heavy Water from separation). ---- Lithium Fabric : ''' * Type = Card Dropper * Tier = '''Dark Artist * Buy Price = $168Duqdt * Power Consumption = 150TU * Effect = Produces 1 Lithium every 1m20s. * Resources Requiered = 320 Zinc Plate; 150 Talonite; 65 Lead; 50 Emerald; 28 Titanius Contrast; 16 Beryllis Contrarium; 3 Pyrein "Ever though you'll need Lithium? This takes quite long to drop one piece of Lithium, but it's better than nothing!" The Lithium Forge is a Dark Artist Resource Dropper that drops 1 piece of Lithium every 1 minutes and 20 seconds while consuming 150TU of energy. ---- Deuterium Synthetizer : * Type = Card Dropper * Tier = Dark Artist * Buy Price = $76Trqnt * Power Consumption = 257QdU * Effect = Produces 1 Deuterium every 55s. * Resources Requiered = 10k Water Capsule; 5k Lithium; 3k Titanium; 1.6k Talonite Plate; 1.2k Crimsonite; 800 Gallium Plate; 450 Cobalt Dust; 50 Artificial Stone; 25 Entropic Fusestone; 5 Intense Pyrein "This absurdy expensive dropper drops Deuterium synthetized from various nuclear reactions." The Deuterium Synthetizer is the Extreme Mode variant of the Heavy Water to Deuterium transmutation chain. It needs to be connected with a Hydrolic Separator Pipe linked to a Water Pump Network that delivers at least 5M Water per seconds in order to work. This drops 1 Deuterium every 55 seconds if fed with Heavy Water. ---- Tritium Concentrator : ''' * Type = Card Dropper * Tier = '''Dark Artist * Buy Price = $136Spqnt * Power Consumption = 500QtnU * Effect = Produces 1 Tritium every 1m45. * Resources Requiered = 5k Arsenic; 2k Titanium; 1.3k Beryllium; 750 Talonite; 600 Steel Plates; 500 Lithium; 350 Zanithite; 200 Iridium; 100 Molybdenum Dust; 50 Dark Matter; 15 Entropic Fusestone; 5 Alder "This dropper concentrate extremely rare Tritium molecules found in our atmosphere for you. It might be useful in neutrons generation." The Tritium Concentrator is a card dropper that drops 1 card of Tritium every 1m45 while consuming an hefty 500QtnU. ---- Mystic Mythril Miner : ''' * Type = Card Dropper * Tier = '''Dark Artist * Buy Price = $764Noqnt * Power Consumption = 1.6SxtU * Effect = Produces 1 Mythril every 2m50. * Resources Requiered = 10T Stone; 100M Iron; 1M Steel; 650k Gold; 650k Diamond; 400k Aluminium; 250k Manganese Plates; 170k Magnalium Dust; 100k Tungsten; 75k Indium Plates; 36k Ferromolybdenum Dust; 25k Iridium; 13k Nisil; 5k Titanium; 2.8k Arsenic Plates; 1.2k Coal; 500 Alder; 300 Crimsonite; 300 Phosphorous Dust; 100 Dark Matter; 35 Tritium; 20 Entropic Fusestone; 10 Sunlight Lux "Since Mythril doesn't exist in our world, this dropper needs to open up a dimensional portal in order to extract some. This could explain the absurdly high resource price and the very slow drop rate." The MMM (Mystic Mythril Miner) is a card dropper that drops 1 piece of Mythril every 2m50 while consuming 1.6SxtU. This is the last resource dropper before entering Chaotic Tier stuff. ---- Neutron Generator : * Type = Card Dropper * Tier = Chaotic * Buy Price = $688Qdsgt * Power Consumption = 800SxtU * Effect = Generates Neutrons (varying amount ,time and type) * Resources Requiered = 1T Iron; 500k Lithium; 2.5k Diabolus Contrarium; 1.8k Zanithite; 1.2k Crimson Iridium; 1k Solis Lux Contrarium; 800 Mythril; 620 Titanius Contrast; 430 Beryllis Contrarium; 120 Alder; 85 Entropic Fusestone; 20 Artificial Stone; 10 Quantum Cores; 5 Intense Pyrein "Wow, you've made it THIS far? I would've though you'd gaved up, but wow, I'm Impressed. You are generating your own Neutrons. Do not fear, the darkness awaits..." The Neutron Generator is a chemistry dropper that have 2 inputs ("fusion materials") and one output to generate neutrons depending on what you are feeding it with. The more "fusion materials" you feed it, the more neutrons will be generated. The reaction to drop neutron takes between 15s and 1. Recipes = * Deuterium + Tritium → (30s→1m) → Fast Neutron * Neutron (any) + Radioactive Isotope(any) → (15s) → Slow Neutron ---- Resources Lithium : * Type = Resource * Tier = Dark Artist "Lithium has lots of applications, for exemple in the nuclear, ceramics and in the industrial, but it's main use is to make Li+ batteries." Lithium is a resource dropped by the Lithium Fabric. It can be made into plates and smashed into dust, and is also used to make the Deuterium Synthetizer. ---- Tritium : ''' * Type = Resource * Tier = '''Dark Artist "You took a step further into chemistry. Tritium is an extremely rare hydrogen isotope found in our atmosphere. It glows green in the dark!" The Tritium is a resource dropped by the Tritium Concentrator. It main use is to feed the Neutron Generator alonside with Deuterium. ---- Mythril : ''' * Type = Resource * Tier = '''Dark Artist "The mystic metal is finally in your hands, but even more awaits..." Mythril us a resource dropped by the Mystic Mythril Miner (MMM). It's used to make some Chaotic Tier items. And this is the last Dark Artist tier resource before entering the Chaotic Tier. ---- Neutron : ''' * Type = Resource * Tier = '''Chaotic "Wait, how can you hold a Neutron?" Neutrons are sub-atomic particles mainly used in radioactivity, they are dropped by the Neutron Generator. There is two type of Neutrons : * Fast Neutrons, used to empower the Neutronic Bombarder. * Slow Neutrons, used in nuclear reactors to stabilize them, avoiding any accidents. Category:Blog posts